Conventional theft prevention devices of the type described above are usually constructed such that they energize the horn continuously once the automobile is subjected to an attempted theft.
In certain situations, a horn alarm set off by means of an attempted automobile theft may be mistaken by nearby people as a legitimate use of the horn, and therefore not be recognized as an intended theft alarm. When this happens, some parts of the automobile or the automobile itself may be stolen.